


True Love is Bullshit

by FancyTyper



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Confessions of past relationships over beer, Emma doesn't like TL, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Gremma, Late night talks, Male-Female Friendship, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 02:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14125944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyTyper/pseuds/FancyTyper
Summary: A night between Emma and Graham and the talk over True Love over beer at Granny’s.





	True Love is Bullshit

**Author's Note:**

> I made this for the Gremma Appreciation December event on Tumblr!

[Tumblr Post](http://lola2255-blog.tumblr.com/post/168659677205/true-love-is-bullshit-a-night-between-emma)

[arianakristine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arianakristine/pseuds/arianakristine)  this is the girl's AO3 profile who created this event! Check out her Gremma fics they are gorgeous! 

* * *

 

   
It was late. Sometime after 10 pm. The Diner was practically dead aside from Ruby who stayed to lock up and Roger who was mopping the floors because Ruby refused to do anything that was outside her pay grade.

And a certain sheriff and new blonde resident. (If you can still call someone whose been in town for three weeks new).

They sat in a booth, sipping at their bottles of beer and picking at the basket of fries Ruby had given them (on the house, apparently).

They had been here since 8:30; Emma had dropped Henry off at Regina’s after a long day of sleuthing through Ragina’s home office. Henry had told her they had needed to look for clues that could help their (his) case in regards to Operation Cobra.

Emma hadn’t felt good about going through the mayor’s things (okay, maybe a little good about it) but she didn’t know what to do otherwise. Telling him that this whole ‘fairy tales are real’ thing was fake would only make this worse. 'Ruin his psyche,’ his therapist had said. And she didn’t want that.

So for the past three weeks she had gone along with whatever scheme Henry had in mind. She tried to find the good in it though, at least she got to spend time with him. To learn more about him.

Outside of the whole fairy tales/curse thing, he was a really sweet kid. Funny. Easy-going, to an extent; smart, and stubborn. But she liked that, it reminded Emma of herself.

But aside from that, Emma did like getting to spend time with Graham. Her co-worker. Her friend. They had become close in her time here and Emma liked it.

Usually when she met someone new she’d be guarded and hard to get through. Just waiting to duck out and split before they did it to her.

Mary Margaret said it was because Emma had a 'prickly personality’ but Emma knew it was because of her deeply, ingrained trust issues.

But for some reason she didn’t feel that way with Graham.  
Well, not entirely, in the beginning she had been her same, closed-guarded-self with him. But as their friendship grew she felt some weird easiness towards him. Like she could lower her ever-present walls, just a little bit.

Now they sat here, talking about everything and nothing. Emma was sure she hadn’t talked this much in her life.

“My worst date?” Emma asked, brows raised at Grahm’s question.

He nodded, his lips pulling into a small smirk, “Yes.” He took a small pull from his beer.

She sighed and placed her chin in her hand, “Hmm, let me see … there was that one time Johnny Forbes took me to a movie in ninth grade and spent the majority of it trying to choke me with his tongue.”

Graham snickered and she rolled her eyes at him as she continued. “Then there was Danny Parker, also ninth grade, who took me to a house party and ended up puking on my shoes. "Um, who else? Oh! Cory Andersen in tenth. He took me to homecoming. Then ditched me for some girl in a halter dress.”

“How rude of him.” Graham commented with a mild expression.

Emma chuckled, “Mmm, couldn’t really blame him–she did look hot.”

“After Cory, came Willow Baxter. She was fun, till she ended things because I told her I was bi and she wasn’t into that.”

“And then –” She stopped herself, pushing back the name that had almost fallen from her lips. No way was she going to bring that up.

“–then it was just a string of casual flings. Nothing groundbreaking or swoon-worthy.” She finished quickly, draining the last of her beer.

“So no True Love?” Graham asked nonchalantly. He looked at her through his lashes, mouth forming a curious line.

Emma felt her heart stutter. She cleared her throat, “True Love is bullshit.”

Graham snorted and let out a laugh, his eyes crinkling as he grinned. “It’s bullshit?” He asked, chuckling softly.

“Yes.” Emma nodded, “It’s stupid. And fake. There is none out there.” She waved her hand in the direction of the window they sat beside.

“Maybe you just haven’t found it yet?” Graham argued.

“I don’t think so. I think it’s just something people make up to pride themselves on. And to keep the relationship going as it slowly falls apart.” She explained.

“Wow.” Graham giggled, “You are so cynical.”

“I like to call it 'real.’ I’m being real about a situation.”

“So True Love isn’t even a possibility for you?”

“No.”

“Not even if you met your soulmate?” It was Emma’s turn to laugh now, “Soulmates? Don’t even get me started on that.”

Graham finished off the last of his beer. “Right, we’d probably be here for a while.” His eyes strayed to the clock above the bar. “It’s already eleven.”

“Well good thing we have tomorrow.” She smiled as she gathered her jacket. “Then I can really get into my Soulmates are Fake theory.”

Graham chuckled as he followed her out of the booth and toward the door.

“I’m looking forward to it.” He said as he opened the door for her.

Emma smiled and gave him a parting wave before walking toward her bug.

 


End file.
